1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the dampening of vibrations transmitted to the handle of a tubular metal ball bat or similar implement when the ball bat impacts with a ball or when a similar implement imparts or receives an impact force in spaced relation to a handle normally grasped by a user of the implement. Vibration dampening reduces the "sting" normally transmitted to the hand or hands of the user thereby enabling the user to be more proficient when wielding the bat or other implement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metal ball bats and similar implements which impart impact forces or receive impact forces transmit vibrations of various amplitudes and frequencies to the gripping handle of the bat or other implement resulting in the hand or hands of the user being "stung" and possibly injured by the vibrations transmitted to the handle.
Various efforts have been made to reduce the transmission of vibrations to the handle of a metal ball bat or other implement such as forming a transverse wall in the transition area between a hitting zone and a handle of a bat as disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 08/791,464, filed Jan. 27, 1997, pading, and by providing an inflated bladder or bladders in the hitting zone of a bat which may also include a transverse wall at the proximal end of the hitting zone as disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 08/802,516, filed Feb. 20, 1997 pading, Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,046, issued Nov. 8, 1994, discloses a vibration dampener in the form of a body of resilient material mounted at the proximal end of the handle and knob of the bat. The dampener is placed in the hollow handle and knob through an opening in the knob after the knob has been welded or otherwise joined to the handle, and a closure cap then is assembled on the proximal end of the knob to form the closure for the opening in the knob.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,046 does not disclose a vibration dampener which is assembled prior to the knob being placed on and welded onto the tubular handle which enables the proximal end of the knob to be of unitary construction for the peripheral and distal end of the knob. Such unitary construction eliminates the necessity of using a closure cap on the knob which, in some instances, can become dislodged when the bat strikes a ball. The closure cap as shown in FIG. 4 also contacts the vibration dampener in areas disposed radially outwardly of the circumference of a cylindrical area corresponding to the circumference of the bat handle thereby reducing the vibration damping characteristics of the vibration dampener.
Accordingly, there is a need for vibration dampening elements in the handle portion of metal bats, such as baseball and softball bats, which provide a unitary construction for the welded on knob and otherwise provide improved dampening characteristics in the handle portion of bats and other implements which are subject to vibration when the hitting portion is impacted with another object.